The Rise of the Decay
by RustedThunder
Summary: What happens when four girls from a world of bloody evolution enter a world of rampant desolation where cash is king and you have to be a sinner to survive.
1. Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

The Rise of the Decay

(A RWBY/GRAND THEFT AUTO CROSSOVER)

[Because Why Not.]

I feel that for this story and my other one I'm going to put a disclaimer at the start of each chapter.

The following literature has been rated

E / G / PG / M / **MA-15+** / R-18+ / X-18+ / RC

MA-15+ by the author using the Australian Classification Board Rating system Form Film, TV and Video games. (Why? because it's a lot more accurate, besides. I have a very visual imagination so I see these scenes as little film clips in my head and try to translate them.)

The following contains:

Frequent Course Language

Violence

Drug References

Sexual References

Adult Themes

Reader discretion is advised

Not recommended for people under the age of Sixteen years.

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _When Worlds Collide_

 _"_ _What is it really that is in your head,_

 _What little life that you had just died,_

 _I'm gonna be the one that's taking over,_

 _Now this is what it's like when worlds collide"_

"Yang, wait up!"

"Come on Ruby, I'm not going to wait for you all the time."

"How come your semblance is speed yet you're still so slow?"

"Maybe it's because I couldn't bring Crescent Rose with me?"

"A: That doesn't make sense and B: We all agreed to leave our weapons at Beacon while in Vale this time."

"Yeah sis! Stop being so mopey, I had to leave Ember Celica at school too and you don't see me complaining."

"That's because you've decided to dent every streetlight we've passed."

"Details Blake."

Team RWBY were walking down the streets of Vale, all deciding (although some reluctantly) to leave their weapons at Beacon this time. Partly because of wanting to just explore without being more armed than teenagers have the right to be. And partly because of the general consensus of the area that things tend to 'Blow Up' when Team RWBY is armed and around. These complaints have been lodged by a few parties in the destruction of private property, trespassing and damaging of goods and company vehicles. So Team RWBY decided to take a temporary sabbatical from carrying weapons in Vale. (or for this trip alone, the outcome of this trip would determine if there are anymore. Damn shame it was gonna go shit-faced though.)

The leader of the team was currently trying to convince her partner why she should be allowed to bring her 'precious'.

"But Weiss, what if Crescent Rose's blade goes dull?"

"It won't, that only happens after days of non-use. This is only a few hours." '(Yeah fucken right)'

"But, what if she-"

"Ruby. Nothing will happen '(Oh ain't hindsight a bitch?)', you're going overboard with caring for your weapon."

"I'm being motherly Weiss."

"But, it's Crescent Rose. I might expect this if it was Yang but seriously?"

"I'm overly-caring."

"You're obsessive."

"I, oh, you…Nope."

"So which way are we going Yang?" Blake asked the other sister.

"Well, since Ruby is with us, we're not going to the nightclub because she's underage and-"

"And you would be the only person enjoying it."

"Not important Weiss. But I think I know where we should go, it's nice, me and Ruby have been there before."

"Oh oh oh, is it the bowling place Yang?" her sister asked excitedly with a smile on her face and a gleam in her silver eyes.

"Yes." Yang replied with a smile. Earning a cheer of joy from her sister.

"Really?" Weiss asked, receiving a nod from Yang. "Seriously? Blake help me."

"Eh, sounds fun." Blake replied with a small smile.

"Atta girl!" Yang said towards Blake.

Weiss could only sigh. "Fine, let's get there then."

"Cool, there's a shortcut through an alley up this way a bit further." Yang told the group, before turning around and noticing Ruby begin to lag behind again. "Hurry up Ruby!"

* * *

Ruby was slowing a bit thinking about her darling and leaving her cold and alone back at her team's room, that horrible feeling she hates, her weapon shouldn't go through that. She heard her sisters voice though, responding to it with,

"Okay Yang."

But she didn't speed up, not at this time. She had this icky feeling in her gut, and not the icky that she feels every few weeks but the foreboding kind of icky. Like everything was about to go from all happy-happy sunshine to oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oh-fuck everything's gone to shit…where did that come from!? That isn't her. Her father taught her not to swear, swearing is for mean people and situations that call for it, like hitting your hand with a hammer, or come passion…What? That's not what Dad said.

"Ruby!" she heard her sister yell.

Ruby glanced up to see her sister and teammates turning into an alley up ahead.

"Oh! Coming Yang!" She called to her sister and began running to catch up as they disappeared into the alley ahead of her. Rounding the corner, the moonlight meaning she never noticed her cloak snagging on an errant nail.

"Wait, I'm comi-oof…" was all Ruby could get out as her cloak stopped her, the weight of her body and the sudden stop making the clasps break. Sending the cloak back out the alley before Ruby recovered from the fall, her aura not helping her for some reason as she felt the wind return to her lungs.

"Ruby!" She heard her sister call, "Ruby! Are you alright?"

"Cloak." Was all she could get out.

"What?" her sister asked.

"Cloak." She said again, "The cloak Mom gave me." She told her team that was around her as she started clawing at the ground in the dim light, searching futilely for her cloak.

* * *

Team RWBY was searching for their leader's red cloak. The sisters searching especially hard as they knew the most of the items emotional/sentimental value, things that you can't just replace.

None of them thinking to even glance up at their surroundings.

"How does a cloak disappear in such a small area!?" Yang asked in a panicked voice.

"Guy's…" Blake voiced up, "Where are we?"

The Girls looked up from their search to find they had no idea where they were, the low buildings of Vale instead replaced with buildings that reach for the sky, surpassing even the CCT building at Beacon. Stores lined the streets that they had never heard of, Little Gems Jewelry, Ring Midas, Supersonic. All stores that were lining the street. All stores that they had never heard of or seen even though they just came from that way.

Ruby was still searching for her cloak, missing it meant missing a part of her. Yet there was no trace of it along the street at all.

"Wha-What is happening?" Yang asked.

"These are not Vale's buildings." Weiss stated.

"The street is deserted." Blake observed.

"Where is my cloak!?" Ruby yelled to the sky.

Yang went to comfort her sister, both distraught, one over her cloak, the other over having no clue where they were.

"Why isn't there any signal? Can there be no signal?" Weiss asked as she checked her scroll to see if she could call someone or a map of where they are at least.

"Maybe we should go see if there is anyone we can talk to?" Blake suggested, gesturing down the street towards the way they came, which had a park, thing they had no recollection of.

"Yeah, l-let's do that." Ruby said. Giving the green light to the suggestion. All this time, none of them noticing Blake's bow go a bit limp, like there was nothing there to support it anymore.

They walked down the street. Noticing all the oddities as they walked, the streetlights, traffic lights all adding to the growing confusion.

The girls reached the end of the street and found the area completely deserted, no foot traffic, no road traffic, no cars, no pedestrians except for three men in the square across the street. Team RWBY saw no alternative and decided to cross the street, looking both ways first, to ask the men where they were.

The first man was wearing black and white two-tone skate shoes, Navy blue cargo pants, a white singlet, black fingerless gloves, and had long, dirty blond hair and was sitting on a blue cement cube at the top of some stairs. The second was wearing an orange Hoodie with a white V-neck t-shirt, mustard yellow jeans, blue running shoes and had light brown hair pulled into a pony tail and was leaning against the banister that ran up the stairs under the first man, smoking. The third man had tanned skin, black hair in a faux hawk and wore tan chinos with blue boots and had a pink shirt on. The three men were all chatting between themselves. Team RWBY approached them.

* * *

"So I go up to the guy and ask him for a pack a fags and he looks at me like I'm an idiot. Then I remember 'oh yeah that's right, different culture, different words' and correct meself and say to him that fags mean ciggies where I come from."

"He didn't know what ciggies are either didn' he?"

"Not in any fucken capacity. Ah, the plights of wantin' a smoko. So's I explain that to 'im to and then 'e finally hands 'em over an' I think 'fucking finally', cause so far all the other places were inexplicably sold out right. Then I called round to you's two and that's why we're standin', or sittin' in Angel's case, here like a buncha idiots."

"Love you too Azure, either of you know when Maya is getting here?"

"She said in a few minutes."

"Oh cool, thanks Spartan."

"No prob dude."

"Hello?" The group of three turned their heads to look at a group of four…eclectic? Eccentric? Yeah that's it, eccentric. The group of three turned to look at the most oddball group of fuckin' idiots this side of Austin, even dumber than themselves even. A group of four girls that looked like what happens when you let a seven year-old dress themselves. Nothing but one colour with little variation with at least one of them looking like a whore. Christ values have gone downhill in the space of little time.

"Can you help us?" one of them asked, the one that exudes bitch. Ever heard of variation? Even cotton has other colours, granted it's usually dirt or dye's but the point stands. Azure finished up a drag from his cigarette to answer.

"Yo, what is it?"

"Could you tell us where we are? We're kinda lost." the one dressed in black asked, whose hair was…black. Christ, did these people's parents only allow them one colour when growing up? Next thing you know their names are colours, that'd be fucking stupid.

"Hey Maya!" Angel called while sitting on top of the cube, waving to their friend who was approaching from behind the group of four girls.

"Hey Maya." Azure called to his friend while also waving, he then turned back to the group of four girls and addressed them again. "You're in Legion Square."

"Where?" The yellow one asked.

"Legion Square, Mission Row." Spartan answered.

"What city?" the white bitch asked (seriously, it's fucking radiating).

* * *

"Oh no fucken way…" Team RWBY heard the man on top of the cube say before he jumped down from the cube to the ground in front of them, next to the other two men. All of them adopting large smiles as they started walking towards them.

"Let us cordially say," the man continued.

Suddenly a metal bat was slammed into Yang's back from behind, sending her to the ground. Weiss, Blake and Ruby all turned around to see a woman with dark skin, red skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, a topaz denim jacket, purple canvas shoes and black hair done up with a white bandana holding it up. She was holding the bat that hit Yang. It was also a mistake. Because they didn't see the bats that hit them.

Ruby felt pain in her stomach and tasted blood in her throat as she hit the ground . Why wasn't her aura helping her? It's like it isn't even there, Ruby couldn't call upon it. While she was drifting in and out of consciousness Ruby heard the man from before, Angel? And the others start talking.

"Welcome to Los Santos." Angel said as Ruby started blacking out.

"Hey Azure."

"Yeah Angel?" The man replied.

"Call Rusty, tell 'im we found some new blood and we're gonna take 'em to a warehouse in La Mesa, near LS Customs. We'll meet him and Cam there." Angel told Azure.

Azure paused as he took out his phone from his pocket.

"A warehouse. Really?"

"Oh fucking bitch, bitch, bitch."

"Hey Maya, the Pin up style looks good on you."

"Aw, thanks Spartan, how nice of you to say. I like it too."

"Yeah I gotta agree on that one Maya, looks nice."

"Well thank you too Angel, you're really livin' up to your nickname y'know? Hey is this one still awake?"

"Looks like it."

"Let's change that shall we?"

Ruby finally passed out from the pain and the boot to the head.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy, that would be the only way to describe what was going on. Ruby tried opening her eyes and began to blink the fuzziness away. She was lying face down on concrete. She, she could see to her left that her sister was lying there, also starting to wake up. Ruby was about to move, to go to her sister, to go to safety when she heard voices. Voices she recognised if only barely. The voices that put her, her team, and her sister here. Wherever that may be. Ruby wasn't sure, she was kinda terrified of dying at the moment. The voices were talking to some other voices that Ruby didn't know.

"Here they are Rusty." One of the voices said, Angel?

"I see that." That voice was one of the new ones. Must be the one called Rusty. "I don't see any other idiots lying on the floor, less of course, your feeling for a rest."

"Dickhead."

"It's part of my charm."

"Can we get on with this?" A new voice cut in, a woman this time. "It's eleven-feckin' clock."

"What Cam? Tired?"

"Yes asshat."

"Alright, we'll hopefully be done by morn' so you can get some sleep." The man, Rusty, said to the woman, Cam.

"Alright, Matty!" Ruby could hear him calling someone outside where they were.

"What?" Ruby heard the faint reply.

"Come in here, you're on watch duty."

"Alright. I'm comin'."

"What 'bout you guys? Want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I got nothin' else planned."

"Cam?"

"…Fuck it."

"Thattagirl, let's go get something."

Ruby heard the footsteps leaving, saw the shadows go. Before a new one arrived. She glanced over again towards her sister and saw she was looking back at her, concern in her eyes as she looked at her sister. Yang glanced beside her and saw the other members of Team RWBY. Blake was silently moving to stand, gesturing for the others to be silent. Ruby tried raising her head to look at the watch guard. He was standing there facing away from them, looking down at something in his hands. Blake rose and moved behind him, closing in towards him. Before Blake could get right behind him, he casually turned around and paused at the sight of Blake standing behind him, just about to hit him. Blake also froze.

"…huh, well this is shit for me…"

Blake swung her fist and hit him in the jaw, snapping his head back around and sending him to the ground, spiking his chin and knocking him out.

"Ruby, Ruby." Yang scrambled over to her sister, to wrap her in her arms and make sure she was okay.

"Yang…breath…" Ruby breathed out from her sisters tight embrace.

"Ruby!? Are you okay!?" Yang asked. Panic stricken in her voice.

While the two sisters were comforting each other, Blake and Weiss stood and tried to figure out what to do.

"We need to find a way out."

"I know Blake, just what about Yang? What about Ruby? My stomach still hurts and my aura isn't working."

"I know Weiss, my aura isn't working to, but we need to leave. When that guy wakes up, they will all know what happened, we need to be as far from here as possible when they come back." Blake argued.

"Oh..." Weiss breathed out before reaffirming herself and her drive. "Okay." She turned to the sisters. "Yang? Ruby? Are you okay to leave?"

The sisters were silent for a few seconds before Yang answered for the two of them.

"Yeah," she gazed down to her sister holding her tight. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The girls made their way out, Blake and Weiss under their own power, Yang supporting her sister, to the backlot of the warehouse to find a single white four door sedan. Blake moved her way to the drivers side door and was about to smash the window when Ruby made her voice heard.

"Blake…we can't take the car…we would be stealing."

Blake turned towards her team-leader.

"Ruby, this car probably belongs to the man inside the warehouse, if these people catch us, they'll probably kill us. I know that you think that taking the car is a bad thing, but if we stay it will be so much worse."

Blake gazed at Ruby as she dealt with her inner morals. To steal or to survive.

"But-"

"Ruby, there are things we need to do in life that go against what we believe as a person. To live we might need to break some of our beliefs, to survive."

"But-but."

"Ruby-"

"Fuck that hurt!"

The girls heard a voice call from inside the warehouse.

"Ruby! We need to do this, breaking the window will alert him so we need to do it quick."

Ruby looked back towards the warehouse door, still trying to come to terms with what to do.

"Ruby." Blake called again, wrapping her hand around the handle of the car door in exasperation.

"Ruby, come on." Blake jerked her hand up. "Its not as if they just left the door o-" the car door she was holding slowly opened as she, and the rest of the team looked at it. "-pen."

The girls looked between themselves before they quickly all got into the car. Blake driving, Weiss in passenger, Yang and Ruby in the back seat.

"Does anyone know how to start the car?" Blake asked.

"I do." Weiss replied before she leaned down and hotwired the car to start.

* * *

Above the road, on the warehouse roof stood two people, a man, and a woman. The man wears a russet leather jacket, skeleton print t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and desert boots. He had choppy, dark brown hair and stubble. The woman is wearing a red cropped biker jacket, skeleton print t-shirt with jeans and sneakers, with a dark brown pixie cut hairstyle. Both had the emblem of a rising Phoenix on the back of their jackets.

The watched as a car pulled out of an alley and began driving down the road towards the LS freeway.

"You think they fell for it?" the woman asked.

"Well, unless Matty got bored, then I would say yes Cam. They fell for it." The man replied.

"Why did they take the car then? Shouldn't they have realised that it might be a trap?"

"Panicked minds tend to make monumentally worse decisions, especially when fight or flight kicks in."

…

…

"Russ?"

"Yes Cam?"

"Did you hear a window break at all?"

…

"…Fuck, I thought we told him to stop leaving his car unlocked! Dammit, fuck. Eh, makes no difference." Russ started making his way down from the roof. "C'mon Cam, it's hunting time."

* * *

Blake took a turn and accelerated down the freeway. Driving in silence for ten minutes before Ruby broke it to ask Weiss a question.

"W-Weiss?

"Yeah Ruby?" Weiss replied.

"Wh-where did you learn to hotwire a car?"

Weiss looked down before she replied.

"I, I had a lot of free time as a kid."

"Ooh."

The girls continued on in silence as they passed by a prison.

"Can-can you turn the radio on please?"

"Sure Ruby." Blake replied as she fiddled with the dial before turning it on.

 _"_ _Well, look way down the river, and what do you think I see?_

 _I see a band of angels and they're coming after me._

 _Ain't no-"_

"From the mountain snows to the coastal flows, you're listening to 23.8 RUST fm. Sorry for cutting off that song but we got some important news."

The four girls of Team RWBY looked between each other at the DJ's announcement. Well, Blake and Weiss, then Weiss and Yang because of the whole Blake trying not to crash and Ruby possibly having a moral maybe existential crisis. Definite scarring, probably.

"If you're going out to the streets tonight, be careful. We got reports coming out of La Mesa of four teenagers goin' out on a joyride down the Senora freeway in a white Primo. Girls we got some words for you now. Be careful, the pursuit specials are loose. See you soon."

The radio went silent for a second before the next song started, but the girls weren't paying attention.

What, what do you think that means?" Weiss asked.

 _"_ _You can run on for a long time,"_

"Nothing good, we need to get off the freeway quick." Blake responded.

 _"_ _Run on for a long time,"_

"What does 'Pursuit Specials' mean?" Yang asked without letting go of her sister.

 _"_ _Run on for a long time,"_

Before anyone could answer her question, they heard a dull roar that quickly became louder. Blake looked out her window to see a black iron mask about to slam into the window. No one could react as the custom Phoenix slammed into the side of the car, T-boning the car and flipping it. For the second time that day, the world went black for Ruby as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 _"_ _Sooner or later God'll cut you down."_

* * *

"Wake up darlin'." Ruby heard a voice, she felt hard ground beneath her knees, her eyes were closed and she felt the cold air She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see her clothes in tatters.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the awake."

Ruby looked over to the sides of herself to see her teammates restrained and kneeling next to her. She looked up to see a man crouching in front of her. She could see the smile stretching across his face.

"Hello lovely." The man said as he patted Ruby's face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ruby heard Yang yell from beside her, struggling against the binds that held her, trying to protect her sister.

The man looked over towards Yang then back towards Ruby.

"Who's the gnashing guard dog?" The man asked as he gestured toward Yang with his head.

Ruby remained silent, partly because of a probable concussion. Partly because of fear.

"You a mute?" the man asked. "Know what? That's a really dumb question. Don't answer that." The man broke into a chuckle at that statement.

Ruby looked around the area, seeing the multiple car headlights that were lighting up the area they were. Various people wearing masks surrounded them. Ruby looked back to the man in front of her as he stood up and began pacing in front of Team RWBY.

Ruby found her voice. However quiet it was.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, you're gonna have to speak up." The man replied.

"Leave her alone!" she heard Weiss yell from the side.

The man moved, crossing towards where Weiss was.

"I'm sorry, did I speak to you?" He asked.

"Wha-" Weiss was cut off as the man punched her hard in the mouth, sending her face into the ground and splattering blood across the tarmac.

"Then SHUT THE FUCK UP THEN huh?! Don't fucken speak, I deal with enough chittering idiots." The man said as he walked over back to Ruby.

"Pick her the fuck up." The man directed to someone behind Ruby.

"Alright, anyone else wanna make a stupid comment? Maize? You want to add? No? Alright."

He turned back to Ruby.

"Now, little one. What was your question again?"

"Who are you?"

"So you can speak! Beauti-fucking-ful. Do you want to know?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby nodded.

"Well, my name is Russell Theodore Hundour. The leader, and harbinger of The RUST." The man, Russell, said with a flourishing bow. "If you know me, you may call me Russell or Russ. You don't know me, call me Rusty." Rusty said to the girls.

"Where are we?"

"Sandy shores airfield."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me?" Rusty asked as he walked over to Blake.

"Why!" she yelled.

"Why?"

"Why!? Why are you doing this! Why!?"

"'Cause fuck it. That's why."

The man, Rusty gazed over the four girls, figuring out what to do next.

"Now!" Rusty yelled as he pulled out a large pistol. "We're gonna figure out how to play Russian Roulette with a gun that only holds one round!" He pressed the gun to Ruby's forehead. "You first."

Rusty moved his finger towards the trigger, before he was able to pull it, he heard a voice, no not a conscience.

"STOP!" Yang yelled, pulling against the bindings. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

"Oh? You want to go ey? Want to try to save a life?"

Yang stared at Rusty with anger in her eyes.

"Alright, unbind her."

Ruby looked over to see her sisters' arms be freed. She looked back to Rusty to see him taking off his leather jacket and T-shirt to reveal many, many tattoos decorating his body.

"Here's the deal, you beat me, I don't kill your sister!"

"What-" Yang started.

"You think me stupid? From the way you're caring about her, you're either family or fuck. I'm mainly guessing, I am horrible with social cues. Are you family?"

"What?"

"So you gonna throw a feckin' punch or continue to bluster?"

Yang sprung up and tried to punch him in the head but he just dodged to the side and threw his own punch towards Yang's midsection. Her clothes also in tatters with her jacket and scarf missing entirely.

Yang took the blow to the ribs and was stunned for a second. She turned with renewed anger towards Rusty, she threw a left hook towards his midsection and a right straight to his head. The first one hit but the second one was blocked by Rusty grabbing Yang's hand and arm. Before Yang could do anything to free her arm, he pulled her close, picked her up and slammed her down into the airfield tarmac with something resembling a spinebuster. If you're a wrestling fan of course. In laid-out man's terms, she got fucked up. Rusty moved into the mount position and started unloading unto Yang's chest, face, and head. All Yang could do was try and block before pushing him off into a standing position. Before Rusty could do anything from his new standing position, Yang popped up into a crouch and sent a strong right hook to his crotch. Hitting home.

"Ah! Why? Why the goddamn goolies?"

Yang responded by tackling him to the ground and moving into a mount position of her own and punching him in the face. Seemingly beating him.

"You're beaten! Let Ruby go!" Yang yelled at Rusty, raising her fist towards him in threat.

"So her name's Ruby?"

Another fist was sent into his jaw. Sending blood over the ground.

"Let us go!" Yang yelled again.

Rusty started laughing. "You realise, the only way to stop me from killing your sister is to kill me right?"

Yang froze, "You're lying."

"The fuck would I gain by lying? You're surrounded on all sides, everyone else has a gun to their head and all the armed mofo's answer to me. I literally have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Your move bitch. I die or Ruby dies. I die, she die. I die, she die. You pick. You're the exicutione-"

Another punch was sent into Rusty's face. "Shut up!"

Ruby tried to look away before an arm grabbed her hair and pulled her head back up, forcing her to watch.

He started laughing again. "You pick 'cause someone's gon' die tonight. You pick me: a psychopathic, sociopathic loon; or someone who looks like they pissed themselves twenty minutes ago but you're related to them. You choose."

Yang stared down into Rusty's eyes, seeing nothing to suggest he was joking, she looked up and locked eyes with her sister and made her choice.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Yang spoke softly, before winding her arm back and smashing her elbow into Rusty's throat, crushing it. And refusing him air to breathe.

"I'm so, so sorry Ruby."

Yang looked up to see her sister, she wanted to run to her, to comfort her. But then the reality of the situation struck in.

"Grab her and chain her to the front of any fucking vehicle you damn can. Someone come grab his corpse and pull it off, let it rot in peace."

A woman exited the crowd of people followed by six more as two each grabbed Yang by the arms and pulled her over to a 4x4 that was being pulled up and four people chained her to the front bull bar by the arms. Two others grabbed the dead-mans body and pulled it off into the darkness.

The woman grabbed Yang by the face and moved it to look at her.

"See, you think you saved your sister, but he never mentioned me. See you wanted to save your sister." The woman pulled off the mask she wore, a hockey mask with a lightning flame skull, revealing short dark brown hair and a remarkable resemblance to…shit.

"My name is Cameron Hundour, You killed my brother. I'm going to enjoy what I do to you." She turned to those standing around her. "Douse her." She ordered.

Those surrounding her pulled red plastic containers seemingly out of nowhere and began spreading it on Yang, Drenching her with the weird smelling liquid. Cameron flung some on Yang before trailing it down to where Ruby sat.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Watch with me, you know what this stuff is?" Cameron asked as she shook the fuel cannister around in front of her. Ruby shook her head no.

"Oh? Really? Well, watch carefully, this is called fun."

When the four others showed they were done. Cameron struck up a cigarette, took a drag and flung it towards the trail of gasoline. Lighting it up. Realisation dawned upon all the members of Team RWBY as to what was going to happen.

"YANG!" Blake and Weiss Yelled.

"No, no, no no no no YANG!" Ruby called to her sister.

This can't be happening she thought.

Ruby tried to look away but the woman, Cameron, just turned her head back. She tried to close her eyes but She just forced them open again. She heard the screams, and she watched as her sister burned to death. With tears streaming down her face.

"Yang, Yang no." This couldn't be real. This CAN'T be real.

"Lookit, we're even now. Your sister killed my brother by crushing his windpipe, I had her burned alive." Cameron moved off and away from Ruby and towards the others. She stopped by Blake and looked at the bow on the top of her head.

"This looks fucking stupid." She said as she ripped the bow from Blakes head. But, but, but, there were no ears, Blake has cute kitty ears, where were her ears. No, this is a bad dream.

"Yo, Wolfpack, have fun with that one."

As Cameron said that, five people wearing dog and wolf masks stepped forward towards Blake.

"Any specifics?" One of them asked.

"Hmm…" Cameron tapped her chin. "Have fun."

The five nodded as they grabbed Blake and dragged her of behind them. Then, Ruby heard the sound of a shotgun discharge five times.

Cameron rounded on Weiss and crouched in front of her.

"So…What's your name? Know what? I don't care. I'm just gonna call you the colour I see a lot of, which is white. And in honour and memory of my departed brother, who loved the German language, I'm gonna call you the German word for white. So Weiss."

"Weiss' head jolted up at that.

"How do you want to die?"

"Wh-"

"Attack dog it is. Arcan!"

Ruby heard a dog bark before out of the darkness came a tan Rottweiler running before leaping at Weiss. Ruby looked away before she could see anything happen. This can't be real. Please let this not be real.

"Good girl, good girl. Who's a little throat ripper? You are, yes you are, yes you are."

These people are insane. That's all Ruby could think. None of this is real. Before she could continue any of her thoughts. The roar of a car engine cut her off. The lights illuminating the area in front of her as it pulled up behind. The engine cut off as it came to a stop. The driver got out and approached behind her. Then she heard he impossible, Ruby heard the voice of a dead-man, a man she saw her sister kill.

"When daylight ends and darkness begins, the whole world will know my sins. Through virtue of death they know it well, scar the earth and ring dooms bell. To honour a waltz through fire, we build and build a bigger pyre. It burns and burns and leaves but dust, we will raze this land in the name of the Rust,

Goodnight Moonlight."

The last thing Ruby felt was a cold barrel pressed against the back of her skull. The last thing she saw was an explosion of red before the world grew black again.

* * *

May I just say this is going in no way to be like my other story. This one everything just lets go. adult/late teens orientated, Just lets me go completely free with everything. death destruction and mayhem.

Both properties are owned by their respective companies.


	2. Chapter 2: Ain't No Grave

Since I got some nice feedback on the chapter as is, I've decided that I'll start writing the next chapter instead and just incorporating stuff from this chapter's original end into the start of the next chapter. That, and I think where the chapter ends currently is fine and adding anything to the end might ruin the flow of the story. Though with that, The next chapter may be a little rushed because I plan for the first 20 chapters to be the girls getting accustomed to the world of GTA before I start the GTA stupid stuff. In other news, I have recently purchased an Xbox One console so I can start including some current gen GTA V things, when I get GTA V for current gen of course. So that may take a while. I've also recently really got into Dark Souls so that may put another stopper on how fast I write (Which isn't very fast in the first place) and I purchased Titanfall 2 because I love the first one. So yeah. Also, that means I haven't played GTA V or online in a bit because I've been playing my Xbox One. And I won't be able to port either Russ or Cam from the 360 version to the One version because they stopped that feature. So that sucks.

Anyway...

* * *

The following literature has been rated

E / G / PG / M / **MA-15+** / R-18+ / X-18+ / RC

MA-15+ by the author using the Australian Classification Board Rating System for Film, TV and Video Games.

The following contains:

Frequent Course Language

Drug References

Drug Use

Mild Violence

Mild Horror Themes

Adult Themes

Reader discretion is advised

Not recommended for people under the age of Sixteen years.

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Ain't No Grave_

 _"When I hear that trumpet sound,_

 _I'm gonna rise right out of the ground,_

 _Ain't no grave,_

 _Can hold my body down."_

"Ruby."

There was nothing but white, the world was blinding, even through closed eyes…but the voice.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

Ruby opened up her eyes, she could see nothing but white, except for a figure standing near enough to be reachable, but too far to catch…the only discernible feature was the white cloak they wore.

"Ruby…"

White?

The figure turned away and began walking.

"M-mom?"

"Ruby you should not be here."

"Mom!"

Ruby stumbled to her feet and began running after the figure.

"Mom!"

"Ruby…Ruby, you should not be here."

"Mom!"

Ruby kept running, trying to chase down the figure. Running ever faster to catch them. No matter how slow the figure walked, they were always out of reach.

"Mom. Wait! Please!"

The figure stopped in its tracks. Ruby could hear a faint weeping ahead of her.

"Ruby. I'm sorry. You should not be here."

"Mom, please."

Ruby kept running, she was so close to her now. The figure turned around to face Ruby, head bowed with hood projecting the face in obscuring shadow.

"Ruby. Please. You do not belong here."

The figure raised its head. And Ruby could see the tears of blood running down the scarred face. One Silver eye glassed over and white. The other, nothing was left. The rivers of blood streaking down the long-damaged face etching hollows into the skin.

"It is not your time."

Ruby fell backwards, blood pooling about the figures feet. Red started dripping into her vision. She reached up to try and wipe it away. But her hands came away drenched. Drenched in her blood. She looked over her clothes, but the blood was making its way down her arms and began pooling around herself. She looked back up to the figure, herself full of panic. The figure told her one last thing before the world went white.

"And it may never be."

 _Oh! Who would inhabit this bleak world alone?_

* * *

Ruby woke with a start. That dream felt so, so. She could not think of anything to finish that thought. She was, in a chair within a dark room, a single light overhead lending little light to help the visibility within the room. A single steel table was in front of her, another chair sat opposite. How? How was she here? Where's Yang? Ruby began panicking as the thoughts started running through her head. What-

She heard a creak as a door behind her opened and soft footsteps started sounding as they rounded behind her and off to her side. She could see him. It was a man and he wore a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie. He was carrying two small glasses in his left hand and a bottle of something in his right hand. He walked to the opposite side of the table and placed the glasses down in front of himself and one closer to her. He opened up the bottle and started filling the glass that was closest to him. He finished pouring the drink into the glass before moving to pour it into the one closer to Ruby herself. He paused before a single drop could spill into the cup and looked up to address her.

"How old are you?"

"Fif-Fifteen."

"Fifteen? Well then."

He placed the bottle down and wrapped his left hand around the glass.

"We don't need this."

He picked up the glass and threw it over his shoulder behind him. Ruby could hear the shatter of glass. He sat down in the opposite chair and took a sip of the drink. Before placing it back down before leaning in and staring at Ruby's eyes. Ruby leaned back instinctively.

"You, have glass eyes."

What?

The man leaned back again.

"What do you mean?" Ruby got out.

"You have glass eyes. You see the world for all its beauty and its sins. You see the world through glass that is not stained black or white." The man replied.

"I don't understand."

The man took another sip.

"Your friends. The woman in Schwarz. Her eyes are stained black. She only sees the world for its wrongdoings. The sins, the setbacks, the worst is only what she knows, and she ignores everyone else. The Woman in Weiss, her eyes are glass, but they're stained black too. So much death has been seen, that any specks of life that might come to cherish are put by the wayside with only the smallest things being allowed to claw through. Your sister, again, only guessing the familial connection, you do look the same. Her eyes are glass but she is trying so hard to stain them white that she does not allow herself to see the world for what it is. You, you have both none and many of those traits. I can see, you have experienced the heartbreak of death, and the happiness of life. The good, the bad. You see the world. You see it for what it is. Now, you see it for what it is. Your eyes were stained with white before. But now they are just glass."

"Who are you?"

"We met before."

"We did?"

"Yeah, few hours ago. I had a disagreement with your sister."

Everything rushed into Ruby's head, her thoughts collecting into something useable.

She jolted back into her seat. Hand pointing in fear at the man sitting across from her, who was taking another sip, calm hazel eyes looking back.

"You died!" She yelped out.

The man looked himself over, before looking back to Ruby. "News to me."

Something struck Ruby. "Yang!" Ruby yelled in realisation.

"She's fine."

"But, but she-"

"Burned, yes."

"How? I don't understand."

"How? Gasoline and fire. That's kind of easy to understand."

"But she, she." Ruby felt close to tears.

"Crushed my throat? Was strapped to a car and lit on fire? Has a hair trigger temper?"

"You, how, I…I died." Ruby looked to the man.

"Yes. See usually this shit is easier because we just get you drunk to try and deal with it easier, but you're underage and I may be an asshole who kills people, but I do not condone underage drinking. I have morals, however few that are left. So, we are left with this."

"You, shot me."

"Yes, through the head. With a rather large gun. It's called a marksmen pistol. But I prefer to call it a high-power hunting pistol, sounds cooler."

"And…And you…"

"Gave a little speech, truth be told. I came up with that in about five minutes, I usually just say 'Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Rust to Rust.' But I came up with the first bit and ran with it."

"Why, how did I die. How am I here? Why did you do that?" Ruby became increasingly confused

The man rubbed his face with both hands. "Oh…Why did I smash the whiskey glass? Okay, listen to this Ruby, that's your name, right?"

Ruby hesitantly nodded.

"Okay. See, the reason why is you've got to make the first time memorable."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about sex."

"Ah!" Ruby covered her face. "Why would you mention that!?"

"You would not believe the amount of idiots that I meet. Look at that. You're less scared aren't you?"

Ruby uncovered her face. "What do you mean?"

"Death is trivial. Well, maybe not trivial? I'm looking for the words, give me a moment."

The man looked towards the ceiling above.

"Death here is...different to where you're from. It's fucken uh, weird, I guess."

The man sighed and looked into Ruby's eyes.

"I've killed over a thousand men, yet I don't fucking know how to explain death to a fifteen-year-old."

He looked up. "You ever lost someone Ruby?"

"Y-yes, my Mom." She replied with sadness in her voice.

"How old were you?"

"I-I don't remember. Three, maybe."

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but I didn't know her, so all it would equate to would be empty words. I don't want to sound extremely callous but death doesn't work like normal here. Or, well, comparative normal."

"How does it work?"

"Well, in the immortal words of Johnny Cash, _'There ain't no grave can hold my body down.'_ Otherwise, you put a bullet in me. I'm gonna stand right up and put one in you."

The man finished the drink and stood up and grabbed the bottle.

"Come with me." He started walking back to Ruby's side and past her.

"But I'm-"

"You're not handcuffed to the chair, you're not even tied down. You stayed on your own volition, now follow."

"O-Okay."

Ruby stood.

* * *

Ruby followed behind the man, walking through the halls of where they were, where that was she didn't know though.

"Cammy!" the man called, who was now wearing what he was before, russet leather jacket, jeans, skeleton print shirt, boots, no gloves though and steel aviator sunglasses. When did he change!? She was following behind him the entire time. She looked away for a second!

"Stop calling me that!" she heard someone call back.

"Ha, you know I won't."

"What is it?"

"Well, I figured we'd take Miss…?"

Ruby looked to the man and the woman who were both looking at her for something.

"Oh! My name is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose...Isn't that the name of a model or something?" The man asked his sister.

"How should I know?" His sister replied.

"Well, I asked."

"That doesn't mean anything. Just because you ask something doesn't mean the person asked knows anything."

"Well, why don't you know then?"

"Because," His sister started, "I don't care about models! Hell, you know that so why even ask?"

"Oh Come On! If you don't know every single piece of useless trivia ever than what's the fuckin' use?!" the man flung his arms down in an extravagant gesture.

"How do you even know about them in the first place, anyway?" The woman asked.

"They're an Aussie."

The woman held her gaze on her brother. "What do you want Russ?" the woman asked calmly.

The man grabbed the woman in a one arm hug, continuing towards the door of the building. "Well, Cam, we're gonna get stuff for Miss Flower."

"Rose." Ruby quietly called after the pair.

"I don't actually care." The man called back to Ruby.

The three continued out of the building into the street.

"Alright, we're taking the Midnight purple and Pink Dominator."

"What?"

"Okay. You see the car with shutters on the back window, a low spoiler, and purple rims? That one, get in the back."

The Three walked towards the car and piled in. Adults in the Driver and passenger while the child sat in the back.

The man began rifling through the centre console looking for something.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked.

"Yo?" The man asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Many places." The man replied while still rifling.

"Where are we going now?" Ruby asked.

The man looked up from the centre console. "Do you not remember my name?" The man asked.

Ruby realised that she, in fact, forgot his name.

"Maybe?"

The man looked back to the console before pointing to himself. "Russell." He said before pointing to the woman across from him. "Cameron." He then pointed to himself then back to Cameron, "Siblings. If I have to explain the genders then I'm going to worry about the possibility of brain damage. If you're wondering where we're going, look down."

Ruby looked down to see her tattered clothes and instantly realised what was happening, also covering herself up in embarrassment based on how tattered her clothes were.

"Could you just pick one?" Cameron voiced.

Ruby directed her attention back to the front to see Russell holding a CD case and Cameron sitting with her arms crossed.

"This part is important. Otherwise it ends up with someone in a car chase listening to that Barbie song."

"But we're not going to be in a car chase."

"No, but it's still nice to drive to good music. Offspring Greatest Hits? Nah, not now."

"Pick one."

"See, I could do that or I could keep looking. Americana? Tempting."

"Do you want to do this stuff before midnight?"

Russell looked up from the console to look his sister in the eyes.

"Is that a trick question?"

He looked back down to the console, smirked, and looked back up to his sister.

"LMFAO?"

"Oh god no. Here-" Cameron reached into the centre console and searched for two seconds before pushing it into her brother's hands. "-play this."

Russell looked down at the CD for a second before looking back to his sister.

"Gladly."

Ruby watched as he opened up the case, started the car and put the CD into the player and started the song. The vehicle pulled out of the lot with spinning tyres as the noise of someone coughing sounded from the speakers. Russell turned a dial and the music got louder.

"Do you have to put it that loud?"

 _"Alright now!"_

"Hell no."

 _"Won't you listen?"_

"You tell me to put it on then tell me the equivalent of turn it off? Oh, evil woman, don't play your games with me."

 _"When I first met you, didn't realise"_

"Put on your seatbelt Ruby." Russell called to the back.

 _"I can't forget you, for your surprise"_

Ruby put on her seatbelt as she watched the world move by. Something compelling her (Like plot function) to go with these people she was terrified of and didn't exactly trust. The world passing by as the music was tuned out. Why? Why was Ruby blindly following these people. She wanted to see her sister. But she was burned alive. Burned Alive! And apparently she's fine. And Ruby herself, what happened. Her Team! What about her team? How are they going. That dream. It was a dream right? Right? It felt, so, so real. But, what did it mean?

Ruby was glad that they told her to put on a seatbelt as she felt the car lurch to the side as she looked out the window and saw the car drifting around the corner.

"You know, I still think I should drive."

"Please, you're shite at driving."

"Because you always drive! Whenever we go driving you always drive."

"You have your own cars."

"That are crap."

"I'll have you know. A Sabre Turbo is not crap, nor is an F620. Or Vigero."

"You won't let me use any money to buy something better."

"And do you remember why?"

"Because I spent money when I got to Los Santos?"

"Because you spent 2.3 million on clothes when you got here, a further 300 grand on houses, and let's not even start on the guns."

"I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"No I didn't. Would you accept an apology of me buying your favourite foods?"

"Would that be purchased with my money?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, probably. Wouldn't accept the apology but I'd accept the food."

Ruby was confused. These people were scary and threatening before, but they're bickering now. It-It's so confusing.

"Excuse me, Russell?"

"Call me Russ, allows you to continue on faster."

"Russ. Why did you do that before? Be so…"

"Threatening? It's called a front Darlin'. I play it up to scare people. It depends on what I'm doing at the time. If their first impression of you is you bickering with your sister, they're not gonna be that intimidated. Well, actually, depends on what you're bickering about. Like, are you bickering about decorations? Cars? What if it's-"

"My brother's an idiot. It's to make first impressions memorable. And to intimidate, usually if we want information, Russ has some methods he tries, but fails with."

"Yep! Though most of the time I got no idea what I'm doing. I'm figuring it out though, so yay I guess. Though, as with pretty much everything in life. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Depends on the people."

Ruby was sitting in the back slightly disconcerted. The car slid into a parking lot.

"Here we are!" Russ told his two travelling companions. He pointed at the store. "That, is Binco clothing." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Ruby. "Here's ten grand. Go buy something."

Cam gave him somewhat of a dirty look which made Russ shrug at her. "What? Shit's expensive."

Ruby made to open the door but realised that the vehicle was only two doors.

"Cam, go with her."

"Why? Why can't you go?"

"Yes, brilliant plan. Send the twenty-three-year-old man in with the teenager in tattered clothes. Definitely not gonna put me on a watch list."

Cam sighed, "Fine. C'mon Ruby."

Cam clambered out of the car with Ruby following behind.

Both women walked to the entrance of the store.

"You get any underwear you need then we'll focus on getting the needed clothes."

It was ten minutes before Ruby came out from the back, still in tattered blouse and skirt, but with clean underwear now at least. She walked towards where Cam was standing. She approached.

"I would ask you what size you are but these clothes are effectively one size fits all."

She turned and handed clothes to Ruby.

"Put these on."

Ruby looked down at the clothes then back to Cam.

"What are they?"

"Red Hooded Jacket, Slate regular fit Jeans. Once you put those on there are some Red high-top sneakers for you."

"Okay."

Ruby returned to the change room and stripped out of the torn clothes, putting the jacket on and the Jeans. She walked out of the room and back to the main section of the store. Cam passed her the shoes which she put on. Cam passed money to the clerk and both began walking to the door.

"I'm sorry. We have one last stop before we go back. Then you can ask any question, within reason, that you want." The two walked out the door. "Now, where the fuck is my brother?"

Both women walked out of the store to an empty parking lot.

"Dammit, where is he?"

Both women heard the growl of an engine when suddenly a black muscle car went roaring down the road from the street beside them, a song audibly blaring from the vehicle. Ruby could see a stylised licence plate reading _'Stuntman'_ on the back

 _"I got somethin' make the devil gonna run,_

The car clipped a street light and began to roll end over end, narrowly missing passing cars.

 _I got something make the devil be gone,_

The car came to a stop on its wheels, not even wasting a second before taking off again.

"Of fucken course." Ruby heard Cam growl beside her.

 _Run devil, run devil, run devil run,_

The car started driving towards Ruby and Cam. Clipping a car and started rolling again.

 _You bet your bottom dollar he's gonna be gone,_

The car went tumbling towards where Cam and Ruby stood, flipping end over end, before coming to a stop just before hitting them, Drivers (left hand) side door stopping just in front of them. The window either wound down already or missing entirely. The man sitting in the seat had a purple hoodie on, orange chinos, grey fingerless gloves, flower pattern shirt and a Flame skull hockey mask.

 _I got something make the devil gonna run."_

"Ladies."

"Crowder? Really?"

"Eh, I may not be Christian but I can still appreciate good music."

"Driving like a douchebag?"

"It's Deathproof."

"Yet not dumbass proof."

"Oh, ha ha, keep laughing dummkopf."

"What compelled you to swap the Dominator for your Vigero?"

"I was bored. C'mon, you should know by now."

"Uh-huh, and where'd you park the other one?"

"In the ocean."

Cam just gave Russ a look that Ruby could tell meant 'not amused'.

"What? Don't give me that look, It's like, a six-minute drive. You were in there for twenty. I had eight minutes to amuse myself."

"Take off the mask, you look like a twit."

Russ took the mask off revealing his stubbled face and Hazel eyes before he put his aviators back on.

"Let me guess, goin' to your place then?"

"Yeah."

Cam motioned her head towards Ruby.

"She needs a shower."

"Alright, meet you there."

Russ took off in his, Vigero? Turning, and driving off down the street.

"For fucks sakes."

Ruby turned to look at Cam.

"We're going to one of my houses that's right down the street."

"One of them?"

"Yeah, I have...Three? Houses, I think?"

"You, you're not sure?"

"I usually hang around him," She pointed to the direction Russ left in. "And stay at his house to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. So I actually forget sometimes."

Cam sighed and looked down. Shoulders dropping.

"Look, you're probably confused and are just running along not knowing what's happening. I'm sorry how we introduced ourselves. I truly am. I don't want you to think we're bad people, it's a matter of perspective really. We want you to understand, where you were before. And here? It's not the same. We, don't follow the same rules. We're a bunch of 'poxy fuckheads' as some people I know might say."

Cam spun to face Ruby.

"Look," she checked her phone. "Ruby, look at me, in the eyes."

Ruby looked into Cam's eyes.

"Remember me." She shot herself through the head.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Cam? Cam!" Ruby ran to Cam's body but just as she reached it, the body…burst into particles of, Rust. She heard footsteps behind her.

"We don't understand either but that's what's happening."

Ruby turned to see Cam walking up behind her.

"The faster you get used to it, the better it will be for you. Come on. Let's get you a shower." There was a loud crash from down the street. "...And make sure he isn't doing anything exponentially stupid."

* * *

"Russ! You in here? Ya fuckin' better be since your car is wrapped around a street lamp outside." Cam called to the semi-darkness of (one of) her homes.

She waited for the reply.

"Yep, he's here."

Cam pushed open the door and entered her humble home.

"Alright, this way."

Cam lead Ruby into the home. Ruby rounded the corner to see Russ sitting on the couch watching the Television in the corner. Ruby didn't know the show.

 _"Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries."_

"Hey Cammy. Four X?"

"My Four X?"

"Sure."

"This way Ruby."

Cam walked into an adjacent room, Ruby got a glimpse and saw a bed. Cam walked back out and handed her a towel.

"Here's a towel, the bathroom is down that way. Go get yourself cleaned up."

* * *

The water was refreshing, it was so nice compared to what was happening hours before, she looked out the window. The sun just peaking over the horizon now. Betraying the earliness of the day for how long it's felt. It must only be eight Ruby mused from under the water. She looked down, to see the red stains pouring down her arms and chest. And pooling about her feet. She could only think of that dream. The face that should of exuded safety, reduced to nightmare. It wouldn't leave her thoughts. It was etched into her mind. The hollows that the ever-flowing blood scared into that face. It made her shiver. Ruby stood under the water for an unknown amount of time. The blood was cleaned by the time everything came back to Ruby. When the world caught back up. She turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel she began to dry off.

* * *

 _"They gave me cable in prison so I'd stop killing the guards."_

"I tell you, Fucken A. Mark Hamill is a treat."

Ruby walked into the living room having put her new clothes on to see both siblings sitting or, lying on couches and drinking. The brother of the pair noticed her.

"Hey Ruby. Sit down or go sleep. I recommend you sleep for a bit. Make you feel better."

At this point Ruby was just willing to accept anything so she walked into Cams room and fell down on the bed, asleep.

* * *

"So, what did you learn when she woke up?" Cam asked her brother.

Russ thought about it for a second. "Sheila's fifteen. A minor."

Cam looked towards her brother. "A minor?"

Russ gazed down to the bottle in his hand, raising it to his mouth and taking a swig before lowering it and looking back to his sister. "Yep, rest'a 'em too prob'ly."

"Ah, fuck me dead." Cam put her head into her hands.

"Yeah. 'Fuck me dead' is quite accurate." Russ looked towards his sister. "Cam, would you kindly call Angel and inf'rm 'im of the situation since 'e technic'ly initiated this?"

"Yeah, sure." Cam stood from sitting on the couch and set off towards the kitchen.

"Tell 'im he's gonna get a slap, nothing more. Inform ev'ryone else who pa'ticipated that I'mma take The Punishment for 'em."

Cam paused in dialing the homephone.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I'll ask again when you're sober though."

"Sure." Russ downed the last of the bottle.

"Ah, fuck me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed what I put out, feel free to comment.

If people are wondering why I put the disclaimer and an actual (self applied) rating from a proper rating system is because I see so many stories with things like 'Rated T because I'm paranoid' or 'Rated M for safety'. That tells you nothing, If you're going to rate something may as well go all out. I do the rating because I want people to know exactly what I put in a chapter and what I deem it. I want you, the reader, to know what you're getting into.

I have now edited this chapter to something I personally like. The original I found some of the dialogue idiotic. A.K.A the entire 'My name is Ruby Rose' section because I thought. 'That's the name of an actual person, she's Australian!' and just made dialogue that just did not work with the rest of the chapter and ruined the flow of the story. It was really forced and non-organic. I changed it already but I still felt that what I replaced it with still felt semi-forced and too specific for someone trying to think of something they're not fully sure on and thinking of off the top of their head.

I reworked the 'Death doesn't work here' bit to something I liked. I kept parts of the original but it was originally just _bad_ and went against the intended effect of the bit. I feel I committed a cardinal sin of writing where stated they weren't Self-Inserts yet blatantly went to Self-Insert territory with that section originally. Though, as an explanation, I wrote that part about a month or so after my Great-Grandmother passed away and I was not in the correct state of mind to even write 'Death is trivial.'

I did, however, like the line 'I've killed over a thousand men yet I don't know how to explain death to a fifteen-year-old.' So I kept that and retooled the end.

I also realised that the clothes store I had the characters go to was only about 100~200 metres from Cams apartment. So why would they need a car. That, and the 'Five minutes until car arrives, arrives about four lines later' was not good time pacing.

Oh the realisations time brings. And actually knowing how to write.


	3. C3: Foreign Land Uni's a bitch edition

The Following Contains:

Content Long Overdue

An Idiot Who Says The Characters Aren't SI's Yet Blatantly Are

The Writer Regrets How Some Sections Of The Previous Chapter Came Out, Such As Having A Character Say Death Doesn't Matter Only To Immediately Go Back On What They Said. Ruining The Intended Effect Of Someone Being So Flippant Towards Death

This Is Written By Someone Who Has Not Started The Most Recent Season Of RWBY

But Spoil The Plot Away, At This Point I'm Much More Interested In The World Of RWBY Instead Of The Story

Please, fucken enjoy ey.

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _Foreign Land_

 _"Shut off the world's demands,_

 _Just get the facts down,_

 _Do you understand?_

 _This is a foreign land."_

Ruby did not dream, which was fortunate because if she had then the images would be of that same haunting face, the scars, the blood. Ruby did not wake in peace. Ruby opened her eyes to tiredly gaze around the room. Each poster, each piece of decoration reminding her that the previous day was not just a nightmare. A growl brought her attention to the end of the bed she was laying on to where a large, dull black dog stood. Teeth bared and growling lowly. Ruby froze. Eyes locking with the animal. It let out another growl.

"Moret?" Came a voice from the other room. The dog let out another growl at Ruby.

"Moret." Rusty entered the room, still dressed in the clothes that he wore when Yang…

"Oh, hey, you're up." Ruby looked to him then back to the dog. "Oh…Moret, Ruby. Ruby, Moret." He said, introducing the two. "Ruby." She looked to him. "Let him smell you're hand. Introduce your smell to him, He has an aggressive temperament so unless you want him to attack on sight you better let him know you."

Ruby slowly reached her hand out to the dog. It leaned in and started to sniff her hand. It growled again before licking her hand. She visibly relaxed. "That's not the end of it. But it should do for now." The dog returned to its owner. He bent down and patted its side. He looked to her. "You have any dogs?"

"Y-yeah, one. His name is Zwei." She answered. He raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't seem to give it a second thought.

"Well, I've heard worse names for things. Do you know that some people call their kids Serendipity? What kind of prick calls their kid 'Happy Accident'?" he asked her. "In my opinion people like that should be disqualified from naming things." He started walking towards the door, dog following behind. He turned back to her. "You coming, or you too comfy?" He left.

Ruby stayed in the bed, just staring at the ceiling above her, trying to make sense of what was happening. Why? What? Questions just kept running through her head, she couldn't answer any of them. She glanced to the bedside table and the clock that sat there.

 **13:46**

The soft red light of the clock shone into her eyes. She turned her eyes back to the ceiling. Staring, contemplating. She sighed and turned to get off the bed. Slowly she stood and began walking. Closing the distance to the bedroom door she heard the voices of her…what would they be? Kidnappers? Probably not, she came willingly. Friends? No, she didn't know them well enough. Acquaintances? Maybe. Saviours? Hah, fuck no.

Ruby put her hand to her forehead. Where did that come from? She didn't like to swear. Even if they are fuckers. Again! Why? Ruby put her other hand to her forehead and sighed. She needed to get some air and figure out what was happening. She continued to the threshold of the door to the lounge area. She turned her head and spotted Rusty in the kitchen with the dog, Moret.

"Sit."

He had a piece of meat in his hand and from Ruby's perspective seemed to be trying to get the dog to do a trick.

"Sit."

Moret still hadn't moved, staring intently at his owner. Rusty gave a sigh.

"Suwaru."

The dog immediately sat down.

"Fucks' sake."

He threw the dog the meat, who grabbed it out of the air before heading out the front door.

"Nothing will happen if you don't make an attempt!" He called to the animal.

He seemed to notice her then. and lent on the counter. He threw a thumb lazily at the retreating dog.

"Moretsuna's a Japanese Mastiff. Got him specifically from Japan when he was a pup in hopes that he wouldn't know Japanese so I could train him in English. Didn't work. Sometimes I wonder if he actually knows English but only responds to Japanese to fuck with me."

"I...I didn't understand half of what you just said."

"Most of the time he only responds to a language I don't speak."

Ruby nodded slowly at the explanation.

"Now, Ruby. This is important. You have a few options." He raised one finger. "One: We go back to the place we were this morning and do whatever." He raised another finger. "Two: We go to the beach and get you a mask. If you choose that option, I'll explain why." He raised a third finger. "We forsake all that, go to a park, or the beach, and I play with my dogs, still explaining stuff of course." He leaned forward. "Really though, option three is the combination of the others. Except my dogs get to play."

He pushed himself off the counter.

"You have from now until the car to decide."

He left through the front door to the world beyond. Leaving Ruby alone.

* * *

Ruby left the front door and walked into the afternoon sunlight. On the curb was a very large, burnt orange and white armoured...truck thing. Sitting by one of the back wheels was Moret as Russ opened the back hatch door and pulled out a crate. He gave a shrill whistle before patting the crate and then the inside of the truck, Moret following the wordless request and climbing inside. Russ leaned in after him, Ruby could hear the rattle of a cage before Russ leaned out and putting the crate back in and closing the door. He noticed her then.

"You decide on where to go?"

Ruby nodded. "The beach sounds nice."

"Cool. Hop in the front and Cam'll drive you. I got somethin' I gotta do quick."

Ruby nodded again before approaching the passenger door, she reached up and grasped the handle and pulled.

"Uhp, forgot to say." She turned her head to Russ. He patted the truck from where he was. "This thing is right hand drive. I payed a crapload to convert it so you're gonna have to get in on the opposite side."

Ruby looked to the seat, finding a steering wheel and pedals. "Huh..." She closed the door and looped around to the opposite side. Finding a seat and no control implements. Ruby climbed inside. As she buckled up she could hear the siblings conversing about something before the driver's side door opened and Cameron clambered in. She brought out a key and turned the vehicles' engine on. Bringing to life the many things inside the vehicle.

 _"Maybe the planets are trying to become the stars-"_

The radio came to life before Cameron immediately turned it off again. Ruby looked around the cab as Cameron adjusted the seat and rear-view mirror.

"So, the steering wheel's on the right?" Ruby asked as the massive vehicle pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah," Cam replied. "Same as home. Russ wasn't happy until he got a car he wouldn't crash immediately due to the wheel being on the 'dumb side'." She said as the truck rumbled down the road. "I'm personally inclined to agree."

The truck went around another corner. Ruby watched the road ahead and the woman driving. There were no obvious mistakes other than drifting too close to the left hand lane and oncoming traffic.

"Didn't your brother say you were a bad driver?" She asked her.

"You've been payin' attention then huh?" She glanced to Ruby for a second, allowing her to see her nod before back to the road. "Don't let 'im tell you furphy's. If you want to confirm something. Come to me for the good oil. You trust him innately and the smug bastard will start grinning like a shot fox."

Ruby could only stare as the woman said...things...about her brother.

"He's a rellie but he got an ego. We all do to some extent. Not a tall poppy though. I can drive fine. It's the American driving stuff that leaves me stumped."

"American?"

"The country we're in. Home's beyond the black stump from here. And if you got the accent you do yet don't know the country. Home's either a long way off or you're a drongo."

One of the thoughts that repeated itself through Ruby's head on the drive to the beach was **WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE SAYING!?**

* * *

Hopefully this'll tide you over. It's not the full chapter but think of it as my way of saying;

Thank you for waiting. Uni's kicking my arse from here to the Outback and I have an 1800 word essay possibly due in 5 days and I haven't started. A note to those who haven't started Uni and are reading my story:

UNI IS NOT HIGH-SCHOOL. IF YOU HAVE HOLIDAYS MAKE SURE YOU CONTINUE DOING SCHOOL WORK OR YOU"LL BE IN MY SITUATION.

It's late at night as I write this so my filter is gone walkabout leading to crap like the above.

I also started learning Japanese.

On a whim.

I may be a Galah.

Also, on Noble Remains. The story most people actually want to read, probably. I have a Laptop now and I got to access all the work I had done for the chapter. Which consisted of nothing but a thing saying 'Chapter 4.' and the opening quote.

So yeah. I feel like an idiot.

I'm lucky this is a hobby.


	4. Non Canon: Battle Lines

Everything went black for Ruby. One moment she was in the truck thing and the next it

was darkness. When she came to she found herself in the back of a filled warehouse next to some familiar bodies.

"Ruby?" She heard. She turned to her right to find her sister.

"Yang? Yang!" She immediately latched onto her sister and started hugging her for all her worth.

"Ruby, you're okay! I was so worried for you."

"Me too Yang. It was really freaky. I met this dog named Moret and-"

"I hate to interrupt a sweet moment," Blake chimed in. "But we're in a warehouse and that didn't go well for us last time."

Before Weiss could add anything there was the sound of a clearing voice. Bringing their attention to Russell standing in front of a podium clad in maroon with Cam on one side also clad in maroon and Angel on the other clad in Blue.

"Blokes. Sheilas." He began. " My fellow Australians, intermediaries, stragglers and outliers. We are here for one thing. To draw the battle lines. Every year tensions ramp, leading to a three battle war. The time of the first battle is upon us and those of you who are undecided must pick a side lest ye be left by the wayside." The audience held attention to Russ. "This is not just a war of peoples. This is not just a war of place. This is not just a war of ideologies. This is not just a war of Cockroach and Cane Toad. This is a war of pride! Of bragging rights!" The crowd was cheering now. "My Maroon Pride will never go out! Who's with me? QUEENSLANDER!" He yelled.

"QUEENSLANDER! QUEENSLANDER!" The half of the crowd wearing maroon called back.

Russ stepped aside, allowing Angel the mic.

"New South Wales Doesn't Really Have A War Cry!"

"NO WAR CRY! NO WAR CRY!"

Russ re-took the microphone from his friend."Thank you, all of you for those impassioned displays of support." He thanked the crowd. He delivered the next part significantly faster. "Game one Wednesday 7pm Snowie's facility B.Y.O Grog!"

A cry of "You cunt!" could be heard from the audience.

Team RWBY sat at the back of the warehouse, having watched the full press junket, staying rather silent, until:

"The Fuck!?"

Ruby actually said it that time, too.

* * *

State of Origin

QLD VS. NSW

Pick Your Side


End file.
